The Forest
by Da-OGJ-Toni
Summary: Hope you enjoy reading this so much as I loved writing it. take place after ending of ME3. M!shep/Tali )


characters/pairing: Tali, Shepard, Mordin, Harbinger  
Disclaimer: Bioware owns the characters

"Good god, look at the readings on the monitor!"

"What's happening? Is something wrong in him?"

"I can not believe this..."

"Someone! Speak to me! I asked is there something wrong in him!"

"Spirits... I think that he's going to wake up!"

"What? Now!?"

"I... I'm not sure... but..."

"By the Goddess... look!"

A bright white light flashed into the eyes of Shepard. His body was startled, and immediately after it he felt the indescribable agony all over his chest. He tried to look around. He didn't understand where he was. Everywhere he saw dark and fuzzy figures, who stood around him. They moved, tried to say something, and touched him with their shady fingers. Their every touch felt like ice against the skin. Everything was confusing. The whole room was rolling back and forth, sounds smashed against his ears, and all the lights caused terrible pain to his eyes.

"My God,  
he's becoming conscious!"

"Can this be true? Is this really possible? After all he has gone through?"

"Shepard, my love! I'm here, my love! Everything is alright. I'm here. It's all okay... all is okay... just don't move. I'm here. I am always here!"

"Stay still, big guy. Everything is alright. You're in safe place. It's over."

"Lies!" Shepard screamed. "This... this is... not real! It's not real!"

"Why is he talking like this? What's wrong with him!?"

"He's probably going through a hallucination. He only woke up a few seconds ago. He does not yet understand!"

"Someone, please... Garrus, please keep him on the bed! He begins to struggle!"

Shepard felt someone pushing him against the ground. Strong hands grabbed him. It was hard to struggle against them.

"Stay down, Shepard! It's only me, Garrus. No one wants to hurt you. It's over. You can rest now!"

Shepard fought against the grip. He waved his arms and roared. But he was too weak. The pain came upon him again. He was tied to something. He could not move his arms or legs. Then his heart began to beat fast. The beat accelerated in short time. Soon, his heart was like a train that was slipping off the tracks. He could not breathe. Every part of his body was on fire. The terrible horns resounded in his ears, and the head weighed more than the airplane.

"He gets a panic attack. He is in shock!"

"For fuck sake, someone put something in his mouth so he doesn't bite his own god-damn tongue off!"

"Quick! We must do something! He can not stand this!"

"Help! Dr. Chakwas! Anyone!"

"What's wro...? My God! Is he...?"

"Yes. But he's not ok. Something is not alright!"

"Don't leave me, my love. Please, don't leave me. Not now. Don't hurt yourself anymore!"

"Tali, you better come away from him. He might do something to you in that state. We are not sure what he's going through, and does he even recognize us!"

"No! I'm not leaving him!"

"Please, doc! Do something, anything!"

"There's not much I can do to him. He is... not in good condition, and our medicines are almost ran out. But... I can give him this... for now. It's not much, but it's the only thing I can do."

Shepard felt a deep sting on the left arm. It felt horrible. He began to feel queasy. His heart was still beating hard for a while, but only in a few seconds it began to drop low. The pain was still holding his body in tight embrace, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore how bad it felt. Then the room began to spin. The lights faded out one by one, and the figures were drowned slowly in the shadows. He could no longer understand their speech, as they all disappeared.  
But before the darkness fell over him, he had one more last vision. He saw the hood-headed character, whose eyes shone silver, as the stars. The figure looked deep into his eyes, who knows how long, and he heard a voice saying over and over again:

"Please, Shepard. Come back to me. Don't leave me alone again, my love. I've missed you for so long. I need you, Shepard. I don't know what I can do without you. Come back, my love."

"My love..."

"My love..."

"love..."

Then came complete emptiness and the deep, infinite silence. There was nothing more. It was the end.

Shepard gasped when he opened his eyes. He did not know where he was and from where he had arrived to the place where he was all of a sudden. Above him was a blue sky, and he felt lying against something soft, which at the same tickled his pale skin. He moved his head gently to see where he was. He lay on the green square, which was almost filled with yellow, blue and purple flowers. He was surrounded by forest, in which grew tall trees; birches, aspens and conifers. Everywhere was calm and peaceful. He heard the birds singing and the wind moving the branches above him.

Shepard had never been in such a place. When he looked at himself, he found himself wearing a clean white t-shirt and simple blue jeans. He had no socks or shoes on his feet, and for the first time he felt the grass itching his toes.  
He felt his body being light and healthy when he sat up. The pain was gone.

The last time he saw himself, he was covered in blood, bruises and dirt. Now it was all gone. He did not understand it.  
Shepard rose cautiously to his feet. He stood a long time still, and just looked around. He no longer even remembered when he had last time just stood, and wondered. The last three years he had only been on the move. Someone had always longed for his help, his words and his powers. Now, there was only this mysterious silence, and peace. All reminded him of something good, which he had perhaps forgotten long time ago.

It was a beautiful feeling.  
Suddenly, Shepard heard steps behind him. Steps were quick. Someone ran among the trees. Shepard was startled and turned to look at the direction of steps.  
"Hello", he said. "Is someone there?"  
Became quiet again. The silence lasted a long time.  
Then steps were heard again. Shepard quickly turned to look at their direction. He saw a little boy, wearing a gray hoody, running deep into the woods. Shepard recognized the boy. It was the same boy, whom he had seen many times in his nightmares ever since the war against the Reapers began.  
"No! Wait!" Shepard shouted and ran after the boy. "Come back, please!"  
Shepard disappeared into the woods. He heard the boy crying as he ran past the hundreds of old trees. It was as before, in his nightmares. Except now he assumed to be awake, and the forest around him did not look dead.  
"Shepard", he heard someone whispering in the forest. It was a deep, low voice.  
"I love you, Shepard", young woman's voice said. It was a distant, but somehow familiar.  
He continued to run. He did not know how long he went on ahead, but if he tried to stop, the boy began to cry in louder voice. He had to continue.

The boy needed him. It wanted to tell him something important.  
Finally, the trees gave way, and Shepard found himself from somekind of old forest path. He stood still, and saw how the boy was standing about seven meters distance from him. The boy looked at him with sad eyes, as if he had wanted to ask a question, or he was trying to beg for help.  
Shepard looked at him confused, and afraid.  
"What do you want from me?" he asked from the boy. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
The boy stood silent for a moment, before he said: "Please, help me!"  
"What do you mean?" Shepard asked and took two steps forward. "Please, tell me!"  
"Help me Shepard, please! I'm hurt!"  
Shepard began to feel the anxiety and sadness. He was completely at a loss in front of the boy.  
"I can't help you if you don't tell me what to do. Please, don't be afraid, just tell me what you need!"  
The boy wept and stretched out his hands towards Shepard. "Please, Shepard. Help me. Don't leave me here. Hold me!"  
"It's ok", Shepard whispered. "It's ok, kid. Don't be afraid. I won't let them take you. It's going to be alright."  
Shepard held out his right hand towards the boy and was just taking a step, when suddenly he felt a warm hand touching his shoulder. It stopped him.  
"No, Shepard", he heard a familiar voice saying. "You no longer need to follow him."  
Shepard turned to look behind him. He did not believe his eyes. It was Mordin, in life and good health.  
"Mordin?" Shepard said. "You... how... what are you doing here?"  
"You needed a friend. So I came." Mordin said and smiled gently.  
"Mordin, how you can..."  
But the boy interrupted Shepard before he could speak to the end. "Shepard, please! Help me!"  
Shepard turned his attention back to the boy.  
"Do not listen to him, Shepard." Mordin said. "He's not what it seems."  
"Who... who is he?" Shepard asked.  
"It is no longer important", Mordin said. "If you go to him now, you lose everything."  
"I don't understand. Why? How? He's just a kid. He needs my help!"  
"No, he is not just a child", Mordin said and shook his head. "He has lost everything. His power is gone. The last thing he can still do is to pull you into the same abyss, where he is going."  
"Do not listen to him, Shepard", the boy cried. "He's lying! He is not real! Help me! Help yourself!"  
Shepard stood in horror. He did not know what to do or who to believe.  
"I... I don't know what to... or who I should..."  
"Listen to your heart, Shepard", Mordin whispered. "It recognizes the truth."  
Shepard stood in silence. He looked deep into the eyes of Mordin, and then turned to stare at the boy, when he thought about who was right. What if this was the last trap of the Reapers? What if the Reapers used the memory of Mordin to to attract him to a deeper illusion, and the boy was his own subconscious who tried to warn him? Or could it be that the boy was the last threat of the Reapers, which tried to kill him, or perhaps even capture his mind?  
Shepard thought for a long time. The longest time of his life.

He closed his eyes for a moment, swallowed hard and sighed deeply, before he said quietly: "I... I'm sorry, son. I can not come. I do not know you, but I know Mordin. I feel sorry for you. But you must go. Please."  
The boy looked terrified. He did not want to believe what he had just heard. The boy still tried to say something, but Shepard didn't hear anything. At that very moment, when Shepard said his last word, from the forest began to echo strange sounds. It was like a hissing, and the choir of thousands of different voices. The boy looked around nervously. He was unable to move. Shepard did not understand what was going on.  
"Mordin, what is happening?"  
"What should have happened a long, long time ago." Mordin said in calm voice, as he stood next to Shepard.  
Then, suddenly, from the forest came out oily and smoky figures. Shepard had seen them before in his nightmares, but he had never understood what or who they were. Sheer fear came upon him, when he saw them approaching the boy and then gathering around him. The boy covered his ears, tried to look for escape, and cried out in horror. His end had come. One last time Shepard saw him stretch out a hand towards him, before the black smoke covered him. The smoke created a powerful vortex around him, and both Shepard and Mordin heard painful scream. But soon after that the smoke disappeared as ash into the air, and nothing was left. The boy was gone.  
Mordin took a couple of steps forward, and sighed deeply, while Shepard stood still in shock and confusion, because all that he had just seen. Mordin was awfully calm, yet again, just as he had been during his lifetime.  
"At last, it's over", Mordin said to himself and nodded. "It's about time I can learn something, which has not something to do with the reaper tech. It feels funny. Even a little confusing. Well, not really. Next, I could examine the growth of fruits. Perhaps apple. Good idea. Ah, what possibilities!"  
Then he turned back to look at Shepard, walked over to him and smiled friendly. "How do you feel, Shepard?"  
Shepard did not know what to say. He was totally lost.  
"I... Mordin, please... what is going on? What... where is this place? How can you be there? Who was that boy? What just happened?"  
"Good questions. Lots to talk about. But not here", Mordin said. "Need to find a more comfortable place. know one. A very important and beautiful. Please, follow me!"  
Shepard had almost forgotten how quickly the salarians react and go through their own emotions. He was still confused, while Mordin was ready to move on and take him to somewhere. But Shepard did not last longer. He grabbed Mordin from his arm and said: "Please, Mordin, if that's really you - I need answers!"  
Mordin was silent and looked down.

After several seconds he smiled again and said to Shepard: "Trust me, Shepard. Follow me!"  
Shepard had no option. He sighed and let Mordin go. They began their journey across the forest. They walked down the hill, passed the mossy stones, and saw how in the forest grew a lot of rich vegetation. The air was pure. Shepard had never breathed so fresh air. It was as if the air would have cherished his lungs. It was hard to describe. The yellow sun was shining behind the trees, and it reminded Shepard from a distant place, which he had once seen, but which name he no longer remembered. The sun felt to be young, and yet at the same time it seemed ageless. It felt like the sun itself would have smiled at this place. It was amazing, and yet so real, if not even more than real.  
But when their journey grew further, and time went on, Shepard became impatient again. He did not last a minute longer. He needed to hear some answers.  
"Mordin, please, stop", Shepard said. "Tell me something, anything!"  
Mordin stood still. He turned first to see Shepard, after which he glanced around. Soon, he did something unexpected. He walked to the nearest tree and started to climb up. Shepard stared amazed. Only when Mordin had sat on one branches of the tree, he sighed and began to speak.  
"The boy, who had been dogging you for a long time, was one of them."  
"Them?" Shepard said. "What do you mean?"  
"The boy was all of them in one body, at the same time, and yet he was the one who was in many bodies. He was Harbinger, Shepard."  
"Harbinger?" Shepard said. "But how...?"  
"Let me explain", Mordin said. "When you were on Earth, did you see the boy die, when the Reapers attacked?"  
"Yes. I did."  
"Harbinger used that trauma", Mordin continued. "He found one of your most painful memories, and used it to gain control over your mind. He tried to indoctrinate you, Shepard, and he almost succeeded. He wanted to break you from inside and out. He tried to use your best qualities against yourself. The last remnant of his consciousness - his entire existence - was still there in you. But now that it's gone, the Reapers are no more."  
Shepard was silent for a moment.

He was very upset. He did not want to believe that he had been so blind all the time.  
"How do you know all of this?" Shepard finally asked.  
The question made Mordin laugh pleasantly.  
"Here I have all the answers, Shepard. But you only should know some of them."  
"And... where is here? Where are we?"  
"I'll show you", Mordin said and jumped down from the tree. "Come on, follow me!"  
They continued their journey. After a while, the trees gave way, and Shepard saw how they had arrived at the river's shore. The water in the river was dark, and on the shore grew reeds and lots of colorful flowers. Shepard also saw two chairs standing there, and one of them was surrounded by dozens of books. But the most beautiful sight was the sky above that place. It was like day and night would have embraced each other, like lovers. Shepard saw at the same time the sunset, but also millions of different stars. It was like summer nights in northern Europe, and yet very different.  
When Shepard saw all this, he became speechless. He knew that such a world could not exist. Not in his world. Still, there he stood. Its beauty was so real, that it pressed his heart.  
"Welcome, Shepard", Mordin said and smiled to him.  
"Mordin", Shepard whispered while he swallowed. "This... this place... is it...?"  
"What do you think?" Mordin said. He knew what Shepard was trying to ask.  
"I'm... I'm not sure", Shepard mumbled. "I never dared to believe, that..."  
"How do you feel here, Shepard?"  
It was a strange question, and yet so appropriate.  
"Like... like I belong here", Shepard said quietly and still looked around. "Like... this place could be... home."  
"Because this is the home, Shepard", Mordin said. "'After time adrift among open stars. Along tides of light and to shoals of dust. I will return to where I began.'"  
Shepard listened carefully. He knew those words from somewhere. They sounded more than familiar, and were associated with a feeling that was warm, sweet, comforting and innocent. Still, he did not get in his mind any visions from his past. It was an difficult situation.  
"Our story, yours and mine, began here, Shepard", Mordin continued. "And here we will also return. This is Paradise."  
"But if this is Paradise", Shepard asked gently, as if he had been afraid of the answer, "does it mean that... I am...?"  
Mordin was silent for a moment. "What do you think?"  
Shepard pressed his face down and breathed heavily. "I don't know, Mordin", he said. "I don't know."  
"If it comforts you, Legion, Thane and Anderson are also here. They made it." Mordin said as he placed his hand on Shepard's shoulder.  
"They are?" Shepard asked and raised his face. "Where?"  
"Well, not in here, but 'here'", Mordin tried to explain. "See those stars, Shepard? Each one of them is someone's own Paradise. We can visit in each of them when we want, and they can visit here, also. Each of us have our own Paradise, and it grows more we think about it. When I was a small child, I saw pictures of your home planet Earth. Old forests. I had never seen anything like it. So calm. Beautiful. I wanted to go there. I did not get the chance. Life was too busy. But now... all is here. Here, home."  
"How do you know so much of this web of Paradises?" Shepard asked.  
"I have studied it, Shepard. You should know me!"  
"You can... still study here?"  
"Of course", Mordin replied. "All the good things, which you enjoyed in life, are here waiting for you. I don't need to study anymore because I need to know, but now because I can."  
"How is Legion? Is he ok?" Shepard asked while he looked at the stars and felt the soft wind touching his hair.  
"He's everywhere", Mordin said and smiled. "He doesn't need body anymore. It was just a shell. He's very happy at this moment!"  
"And Thane? Anderson?"  
"Thane is swimming with his wife. Anderson is fishing. Something he had never chance to do."  
Shepard smiled shortly, before he fell back to his own thoughts. "But if this is your Paradise, how can I be here?"  
Mordin laughed kindly. "I can not reveal to you everything at once. But this I tell - you had to see a friend."  
"Do I... do I have my own Paradise?"  
"You haven't been thinking about it before", Mordin said. "If you believe, then you have. But... I do sense that you have already brought something here with you. Something that you can probably find in your own Paradise."  
"I have brought something here?" Shepard asked. "What is it?"  
"Well, I have never seen flowers like that here." Mordin said and pointed to the blue, purple and violet flowers which grew close to the shore.  
Shepard froze staring at the flowers. They were beautiful, and their colors reminded him of something as beautiful. Colors aroused feelings of safety, hope, trust, strength, joy, the desire to survive, to defend something precious, and the will to want something - but most of all Shepard felt something he could only name as love. Then, slowly, he began to see something; places, situations, and glimpses of the bright silver eyes.  
Shepard walked cautiously closer to the flowers. Something happened inside him. It squeezed his chest. The way how the gentle breeze touched the flowers made him almost cry, because it reminded him of something, which grew stronger within him, and became more clear as the minutes passed by. The memories did not concern no longer just something, but someone, and it made him feel longing. He had to find a name. To know what was going on.  
At last, Shepard knelt in front of the flowers. His whole body was shaking. Mordin saw what happened and he walked slowly closer.  
"What do you see, Shepard?" He asked gently.  
"I... I don't know... I", Shepard whispered in a shivering voice when he put forth his fingers towards the flowers.  
At that very second when he touched one of the flowers, something happened. It was like a massive flood of memories. All beautiful memories came back to his mind at the same time. One by one they appeared in front of him, and their power made him cry and fall to the ground. His heart was like on fire, and it burned on all sides.  
He saw a young woman, who had a hood and helmet. The woman looked at him in such a way, as the lovers do, and he heard her speaking beautiful words - how Shepard was the first person who saw her face, defended her, and loved her as she was. He saw them embrace each other, kissing and whispering something, and making promises. He saw how he removed the woman's vizor and helmet, how he saw the beautiful and innocent face, and how he made love with this woman for the first time. He felt every touch, every word and sigh. It was beautiful and painful at the same time.  
Shepard saw how this woman came to comfort him when he was alone, or when he was going through difficult times. He felt how she wiped away his tears, and with them all the doubt and fear. He felt the woman's body close to him, when the nights were quiet and cold. He saw how the woman counseled him, and still believed in him, no matter what. He felt the woman's despair and sorrow, when he was forced to return to Earth, and the joy, when they saw each other again. He saw how they comforted each other, wept, and left their last farewell - still hoping that there would be hope for them. He had never seen or experienced anything as beautiful.  
But before the vision ended, he heard the name, the world's most beautiful name. It made him cry even more.  
"Tali... I love you."  
"I love you, Shepard. You are mine, as I am yours. Whatever happens..." The woman said back in tender and shy voice.  
Mordin came now carefully closer. Shepard did not even hear his steps. He knelt down behind Shepard, who was lying on his side and crying, and began to smooth his hair.  
"I understand, Shepard", Mordin whispered. "I understand. It's alright."  
"Tali", Shepard sobbed. "My own Tali. Beautiful Tali!"  
Mordin closed his eyes and tried to hold back tears. He did not say anything. But he was there - close. He felt the pain of Shepard.  
"I miss her", Shepard said quietly. "If... if I would have never gotten married. It would have been her. I did not live a good life. I made many mistakes. But... I loved her. It was her. She was the reason why I was still able to live with myself. She was the only real reason why I kept fighting. It was her. I love her."  
Silence descended. The silence, during which not even the forest did not say anything. The birds stopped singing, and the only sound to be heard was the wind which moved the violet flowers. It was like a whole eternity would have stopped to listen.  
But at the very moment, when the silence was deep as the layers of ancient ice, a sound echoed from the forest. It was a voice.  
"Please, Shepard", the voice shouted. "Come back to me! Don't leave me!"  
The voice made Shepard gasp for breath. He did not believe his ears. He knew the voice. It was beautiful, like a new day.  
"Is that...?"  
"Yes, that's her", Mordin said while he helped Shepard to get up.  
"Is she... is she here... with me?" Shepard asked.  
"No. She is at the other side of the forest." Mordin said.  
"How do I get there?" Shepard asked as he wiped the tears away from his own cheeks. "What is in there?"  
"You just go in that direction, and you run through the forest", Mordin said and pointed towards the east, where the sun still shone brightly. "You will find your own world, of course. Your own life. A new chance."  
"But... I thought I was..."  
"Dead?" Mordin said and smiled. "No, no, no. I never said you were dead. I only asked what do you think. You still have the option to go back, if you wish so. It is not over, Shepard."  
Shepard looked to the east, and then turned to see Mordin. "Can you come with me, Mordin?"  
"No, Shepard", Mordin said and shook his head, but he didn't look sad. "My time is over. I can not go back. I did what I needed to do. This is my home. I can not leave this place. Here I can rest."  
Shepard looked Mordin deep into the eyes. He now realized that this was the last time he saw him.  
"I will miss you, Mordin. You have no idea how much I will miss you."  
"will miss you, too, Shepard", Mordin said, and bowed. "Perhaps when you come back, we can read and learn together. Then will tell you everything!"  
Shepard rushed to hug Mordin. They hugged each other for a long time, until Mordin finally forced him to let go.  
"Now is the time, Shepard", he said. "She is waiting for you. If you don't go back, someone else might do it wrong. We'll meet again. Go!"  
Shepard started to run. He had never ran so hard during his whole life, and as he ran, he laughed and cried at the same time. He wanted to see Tali as soon as possible. She was the only thing which had a meaning.  
"Don't leave me alone again, my love", the voice shouted again. "I've missed you for so long. I need you, Shepard!"  
"Tali!" Shepard shouted. "I'm coming back to you, Tali! Just hold on, my love! Hold on!"  
Shepard kept on running, and soon he saw how the forest began to end. Trees fell back, and behind them was shining a bright light that was brighter than the sun itself. He run faster, and faster, and eventually jumped into the crystalline light.  
The light dazzled his eyes. It hurt him. He could not see anything as he suddenly lost his consciousness. After it only came emptiness and the deep silence. There was nothing more.

Shepard gasped when he opened his eyes. At first he saw only blurred shapes, but soon he found himself gazing white ceiling. Once again, he had no clue where he was and from where he had arrived to the place where he was. He felt pain throughout his entire body, but he was able to move his arms and legs. He was lying on a soft bed, in a very simple hospital room, and he was wearing white clothes. Beside him was a small table, on which was piled a lot of flowers and cards, both old and new. It was bright outside. It could have been a morning or midday. He did not know, not yet.  
Shepard was trying to say something, but he ended up to cough. His throat was terribly dry. It was as if he had not spoken or drink anything for months. It took time before he got his voice back.  
"Tali!" He finally managed to say, but he received no response.  
He forced himself to sit up. For a while he felt it was hard to breathe, but he did not allow it stop him. He heard steps behind the door. Someone had to know where Tali was. He only had to keep moving. He wanted to tell Tali that all was well, and how much he loved her.  
Next, he tried to get on his feet and walk. He was moving very carefully. But at the very second when he tried to stand up, his feet gave in and he fell to the cold floor. His legs were still weak. He had not used them for a long time. It felt bad to crash on the floor, but he could not stop now. Not now, when he had come back.  
"Up!" Shepard said to himself. "Up! Now, you damn worm!"  
Shepard gritted his teeth and pushed himself up. It took a lot of power. Almost too much, but he was up. Then he took support from the wall as he moved towards the door. He had to stay strong.  
He pushed the door open. He found a long hospital corridor, along which there were small windows that gleamed the light of day inside the building. A few nurses and doctors walked in the corridor. At first they did not pay attention to him, but when they lifted up their eyes and saw him, it started a storm.  
"Hey, is that...?"  
"Holy shit!"  
"My god, it's Commander Shepard. He is awake!"  
Shepard grabbed one of the doctors from his hands. "Tali! Where is Tali?"  
"Sir... I... I don't understand. Tali who? Are you ok?"  
"The quarian", Shepard said. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. I need to find her, please! Where is she?"  
The doctor continued to stutter, and Shepard soon loosened his grip of him. He walked forward, opened up every room along the corridor, and shouted over and over again: "Tali! Where are you, Tali?"  
A couple asari nurses ran towards him and tried to calm him down. "Commander Shepard, we need you to calm down, please!"  
"Tali!" Shepard kept shouting.  
"Commander Shepard, please be nice! You've been in a coma for eight months. You just woke up. You are not ready yet to..."  
"Tali!" Shepard continued his searching while tears began to appear in his eyes.  
"Damn, he's not going to stop!"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Someone, give him something to calm his voice down!"  
But before the nurses had time to do anything to him, they heard a voice. It was full of sorrow, joy, shock and relief - and yet it was beautiful and powerful at the same time.

"Shepard!"

Shepard turned to the direction of the voice. It made his heart beat faster and stronger than never before. There she stood, at the end of the corridor, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.  
Shepard began to cry as soon as he saw her. She was so beautiful. The world's most beautiful sight to behold. He had missed her for so long, and now she was there. Just in front of him. Just as he remembered her. She was alive, and all was well.  
"Tali! Oh God... Tali!"  
They began to run towards each other. They ran so fast that the doctors and nurses barely had time to step aside. When they reached each other, they collapsed on the floor, embracing each other. They wept, and laughed. Shepard was crying so hard that his heart hurt. He was finally able to be with Tali. It was over.  
Doctors and nurses looked confused. They had never seen anything as touching. Even some of them began to cry. If that was not true love, then they did not know what was.  
"Shepard", Tali said while she wept. "Oh Keelah, Shepard. Damn it, damn it! I've missed you for so long. I began to believe you will not wake up ever again. Is that... is that really you?"  
"It's me, Tali", Shepard whispered as he pressed her against his chest. "I'm here, my love. I've missed you for so long. I came back to you, and because of you. I love you, Tali. I love you!"  
Tali removed her vizor, so that they would be able to see each other. She did not care how sick she would get the next day. They wiped the tears away from each other's cheeks, staring at each other's eyes, and then they kissed. Shepard would have been able to look at her face forever. He did not know anything as beautiful and real.

"I'm yours, Tali. I love you." Shepard said.  
"I love you, Shepard. I have always loved you." Tali answered back. "You are mine, as I am yours. Whatever happens..."  
"Whatever happens."  
And they kissed again.


End file.
